pixar_fan_fictionfandomcom-20200214-history
The Pixar Show
The Pixar Show is a series based on Pixar films. Cast Main Characters *Tom Hanks - Sheriff Woody *Tim Allen - Buzz Lightyear *Patton Oswald - Remy *Dave Foley - Flik *Billy Crystal - Mike Wazowski *John Goodman - James P. Sullivan (a.k.a. Sully) *Owen Wilson - Lightning McQueen *Ben Burtt - WALL-E, M-O *Amy Poehler - Joy *Albert Brooks - Marlin *Alexander Gould - Nemo (Seasons 1 through 8) *Hayden Rolence - Nemo (Season 9 to present) *Ellen DeGeneres- Dory *Craig T. Nelson - Bob Parr/Mr. Incredible Secondary Characters *Joan Cusack - Jessie *Julia Louis-Dreyfus - Princess Atta *Larry the Cable Guy - Mater *Elissa Knight - EVE *Peter Sohn - Emile *Lou Romano - Alfredo Linguini *Janeane Garofalo - Colette Tatou *Phyllis Smith - Sadness *Mindy Kaling - Disgust *Lewis Black - Anger *Bill Hader - Fear *Holly Hunter - Helen Parr/Elastigirl *Andrew Stanton - Crush, Emperor Zurg *Mary Gibbs - Boo Recurring Characters *Annie Potts - Bo Peep *Jim Varney - Slinky (Seasons 1 through 4) *Blake Clark - Slinky (Season 5 to present) *John Ratzenberger - Hamm, Mack, P.T. Flea, The Underminer, The Abominable Snowman, School of Moonfish, Mustafa the Waiter, John, Fritz the Mind Worker *Don Rickles - Mr. Potato Head *Estelle Harris - Mrs. Potato Head *John Morris - Andy Davis (Seasons 1 through 8) *Emily Hahn - Bonnie Anderson *Wallace Shawn - Rex *Frank Welker - Bullseye *Kaitlyn Dias - Riley Andersen *Sarah Vowell - Violet Parr *Spencer Fox - Dash Parr (Seasons 1 through 8) *Huck Milner - Dash Parr (Season 9 to present) *Eli Fucile - Jack-Jack Parr (Seasons 1 through 8) *Eric Bluth - Jack-Jack Parr (Season 9 to present) *Bonnie Hunt - Sally Carrera, Dolly, Rosie *Tony Shalhoub - Luigi *Guido Quaroni - Guido *Paul Newman - Doc Hudson (Seasons 1 through 3) *Cristela Alonzo - Cruz Ramirez (Season 9 to present) *Emily Mortimer - Holley Shiftwell (Season 7 to present) *Michael Caine - Finn McMissile (Season 7 to present) *Kaitlin Olson - Destiny (Season 9 to present) *Ty Burrell - Bailey (Season 9 to present) *Ed O'Neill - Hank (Season 9 to present) *Hayden Panettiere - Dot *Denis Leary - Francis *David Hyde Pierce - Slim *Mike McShane - Tuck and Roll *Jonathan Harris - Manny (Seasons 1 through 4) *Corey Burton - Manny (Season 5 to present) *Madeline Kahn - Gypsy *Brian Dennehy - Django *Lori Richardson - PR-T Minor Characters *Katherine Helmond - Lizzie *George Carlin - Filmore (Seasons 1 through 4) *Lloyd Sherr - Filmore (Season 5 to present) *Cheech Marin - Ramone *Jenifer Lewis - Flo *Michael Wallis - Sheriff *Paul Dooley - Sarge *Kristen Schaal - Trixie *Jeff Garlin - Buttercup *Timothy Dalton - Mr. Pricklepants *Jeff Pidgeon - Little Green Men, Thaddeus Bile *R. Lee Ermey - Sarge (Seasons 1 through 8) *Jodi Benson - Barbie *Michael Keaton - Ken, Chick Hicks (Seasons 1 through 8) *Phil LaMarr - Wheezy (Season 5 to present) *Laurie Metcalf - Mrs. Davis (Seasons 1 through 8) *Lori Alan - Mrs. Anderson *Bob Peterson - Mr. Ray, Chick Hicks (Season 9 to present), Roz *Willem Dafoe - Gill *Vicki Lewis - Deb *Brad Garrett - Bloat, Dim, Auguste Gusteau *Allison Janney - Peach *Austin Pendleton - Gurgle *Joe Ranft - Jacques (Seasons 1 through 4), Wheezy (Seasons 1 through 4), Heimlich (Seasons 1 through 4), Claws Ward (Seasons 1 through 4), Red (Seasons 1 to 4) *Jerome Ranft - Jacques (Season 5 to present), Red (Season 5 to present) *Stephen Root - Bubbles *Bruce Spence - Chum *Eric Bana - Anchor *Barry Humphries - Bruce *Erica Beck - Pearl *Jordy Ranft - Tad *Erik Per Sullivan - Sheldon *Nicholas Bird - Squirt (Seasons 1 through 8) *Bennett Dammann - Squirt (Season 9 to present) *Diane Keaton - Jenny (Season 9 to present) *Eugene Levi - Charlie (Season 9 to present) *Samuel L. Jackson - Lucius/Frozone *Brad Bird - Edna Mode *Elizabeth Peña - Mirage *David Ossman - Cornelius *Alex Rocco - Thorny *Roddy McDowall - Mr. Soil *Edie McClurg - Dr. Flora *Phyllis Diller - The Queen (Seasons 1 through 7) *Daniel Gerson - Needleman and Smitty *Sam Black - George Sanderson *Jennifer Tilly - Celia Mae *Bob Bergen - Lanky Schmidt *Phil Proctor - Charlie Proctor *Jake Stenfield - Git *Jeff Garlin - Captain B. McCrea Villains *Erik von Detten - Sid Phillips (Seasons 1 through 6) *Ned Beatty - Lots-o'-Huggin' Bear *Kelsey Grammer - "Stinky Pete" The Prospector *Kevin Spacey - Hopper *Richard Kind - Molt, Bing Bong *David Lande - Thumper *Jan Rabson - Axel *Carlos Alazraqui - Loco *Steve Buscemi - Randall Boggs *LuLu Ebeling - Darla Sherman *Jason Lee - Syndrome *Ian Holm - Chef Skinner *Eddie Izzard - Miles Axelrod (Season 7 to present) *Thomas Kretschmann - Professor Zündapp (Season 7 to present) *Joe Mantegna - Grem (Season 7 to present) *Peter Jacobson - Acer (Season 7 to present) *John Mainieri - J. Curby Gremlin (Season 7 to present) *Stanley Townsend - Victor Hugo (Season 7 to present), Vladimir Trunkov (Season 7 to present), Ivan (Season 7 to present) *Velibor Topic - Alexander Hugo (Season 7 to present) *Brad Lewis - Tubbs Pacer (Season 7 to present) *Armie Hammer - Jackson Storm (Season 9 to present) *Nathan Fillion - Sterling (Season 9 to present) *MacInTalk - AUTO Category:TV Series